Esperanza, sudor y pólvora
by LonelyTea
Summary: Era un soldado y se iba a la guerra al anochecer. Y además tenía una violeta en la camisa; era inmortal. Y lo más importante: tenía que escribir cartas manchadas de esperanza, sudor y pólvora.


**Cartas manchadas de esperanza, sudor y pólvora.**

Yo era antes de esas chicas que pensaban que visitar a los abuelos un sábado por la tarde era un verdadero fastidio. Eso de pasar toda una tarde atiborrándote de todo lo que tu abuela te pone delante porque, claro, estas demasiado delgada, y escuchando cómo tu abuelo grita encolerizado a la televisión por las nuevas medidas del gobierno ante la crisis no era uno de mis planes favoritos.

Hasta que ayer por la tarde, cuando mi móvil decidió morir y mi Tablet se quedó perdida entre los asientos del coche, no tuve más remedio que sentarme a hablar con mi abuela de lo que yo creí que eran cosas sin importancia. Viejas historias relevantes. Cuentos que nunca podrían despertar mi interés.

Ya, claro. Ay.

He de reconocer que al principio puse mi cabeza en modo "asentir cada dos minutos y soltar algún que otro _cuéntame más" _. Mi querida Señora Abuela quería contarme una historia de soldados y guerras de cuando era joven. Cito de nuevo, viejas historias relevantes.

Posé mi largo cuerpo en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Ella pasaba suavemente sus largos y huesudos dedos por mi pelo, y aunque sé que no le gusta por su color rojizo artificial y corta longitud, lo hacía con un mimo que parecía invitarme a perderme entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero cuando empezó su relato, lo último que se me pudo pasar por la cabeza fue dejar de escucharla.

Y aquí os lo dejo. Puede que sólo sea una historia de muchas. Un tópico. Un cliché. Un conjunto de recuerdos que ella quiso compartir conmigo y que yo, con su permiso, quiero compartir con vosotros.

* * *

_**Julio de 1964**_

Mi hermana mayor ya me había hablado del batallón que visitaba el pueblo aquella tarde y, según ella, en el cual se encontraba su futuro marido y padre de sus hijos. A ella le encantaban ese tipo de hombres sudorosos y de descuidadas barbas, de hombros anchos y alta estatura que vestían su cuerpo con roídos uniformes militares. ¿Para qué tanto músculo?¿No podían limpiar sus camisas una vez a la semana? Ay… Si hubiese sabido que yo misma me tragaría mis palabras no hubiera tachado a mi hermana de loca.

Mi padre siempre se reía al escuchar nuestras conversaciones: _'…¡a disfrutar mientras pueden!_' decía. Él también conoció a mi madre en una de esas visitas y la cosa le salió medianamente bien. Yo era, por supuesto, lo mejor que le salió (Vaya, ¿habré heredado yo de mi abuela la modestia?). Y tendrías que haberlos visto, enamorados hasta el último día.

Aunque yo no quería todo eso para mi. Lo de sufrir y esperar míseras cartas escritas entre disparo y bombardeo no era algo con lo que yo soñaba. Eso de tragarme las lágrimas mientras los informadores leían las bajas y ver el sufrimiento de mi soldado escondido entre "_cuando llegue a casa te comeré a besos, princesa_" .

Definitivamente, huía de toda esa parafernalia. Me daban igual los piropos y miradas indecentes que recibía cuando acompañaba a mi madre a comprar el pan. ¿Acaso no veían que no era ninguno de sus nombres el que se escondía entre el rojizo carmín de mis labios? Mi alma de poetisa me hace contarlo todo demasiado bonito. Pero créeme, era un infierno cuando mi padre me obligaba a acompañarle en sus visitas al escuadrón. Para recordar viejas batallitas, decía.

Creo que fue a media semana, o a principios, no lo sé, cuando empezaron a aparecer ramilletes de violetas en la entraba de mi casa. _"¿Serán para mi?¿Habrá sido mi adorado capitán del escuadrón?¡Seguro que fue ese cabo que me besó la mano esta mañana!" _empezaban todas mis hermanas, enfermizas de esperanza e idiotizadas por la ilusión, cada vez que se abría la puerta y el olor a flores inundaba la estancia. A mi me daba igual. Hacía de cuenta que esas flores caían del cielo. Total, ¿quién querría enviarme flores a mí?¿A mí, que volteaba el rostro ante cualquier soldado, que sacaba la lengua a todo el que se atrevía a piropearme?

"_Soldados…" _ recuerdo que resoplaba subiendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, dando fuertes pisadas, intentando descargar un poco del enfado que sentía, queriendo dejar atrás día tras día aquel olor, el cual era, sorprendentemente, mi favorito.

Y, efímero como un suspiro, llegó el día de su partida. No me pesaba su marcha, no me importaba su destino. Yo era muy mía como para pensar en la patria y la vistoria. Si hubiera sospechado que yo también libraría mi propia guerra enlazada a ese masculino batallón quizás me hubiera dignado a acompañar a mis hermanas a despedir con pañuelos blancos y cestas de fruta a todo soldado que lo pidiese.

Pero yo no. Me quedé en casa y me vestí ligeramente, como obligaba aquella tarde de verano, para tumbarme al sol en el jardín.

Y entonces apareció él. ¿Qué hacía entre las violetas de mi jardín? No recordaba haber dejado un cartel en la entrada que pusiera "SE NECESITA SOLDADO SUDOROSO AQUÍ" y ahí estaba, entre jadeos y mejillas rojas por la evidente escalada en el la reja del patio. ¿Qué quería?¿Qué buscaba mirándome de esa manera tan íntima?¿Acaso no le habían llegado los comentarios maliciosos de 'frígida' referidos a mi persona?

Se acercó lentamente. La toalla en la que pensaba descansar al sol resbaló perezosa entre mis dedos. Recuerdo que no podía moverme, era como si sus pupilas hubiesen lanzado cuerdas de acero hacia mi cuerpo, como queriendo escalar por él tal como lo hacía en las misiones de las montañas. Solo que esa vez era una violeta, y uno un rifle de calibre 22, el que se ajustaba moldeándose a su cadera.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Señorita…

-¡¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?! ¡¿No sabe que esto es una propiedad privada?! Voy a llamar a mi padre, verá usted, verá…

Conseguí desprenderme de su mirada y le dirigí una de desprecio de mi propia cosecha. De esas que llevaba una semana perfeccionando.

-No pretendo ser descortés o asustarla, mi nombre es…

-¡No me importa! Quiero que se vaya, ahora.

-A mi también me gustaría irme, pero no puedo.

Su voz sonaba grave y desesperada. Iba acercándose paso a paso, lentamente. Quería decirle que no me asustaba, pero no encontraba la voz. Estaba ahí perdida entre violetas y azucenas, entre ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, con él y con sus vaqueros militares y su camisa manchada de sudor.

No entendía. Era un soldado, uno de tantos que llevaba repudiando largos días. No me gustaban, nunca me habían gustado y menos si me arrollaban en mi propio jardín, si osaban arrancar mis violetas. Y ya si impedían una larga sesión de sol en la piel, ni te imaginas. Pero ahí estaba yo, con las manos temblorosas y anhelantes por colocar decentemente esa boina que adornaba su cabeza.

Cada segundo que pasaba volvía más tenso el ambiente. Incómodo. Y entonces se quitó la boina de la cabeza y la lanzó al suelo con rabia.

-Me hacéis sentir que si parto esta noche dejaré una guerra sin ganar. ¡Traicionaría a mi patria por perderme entre una de sus gélidas miradas, por derretirme hasta llegar al extremo de una de esas sonrisas suyas! Para perder la vida, porque ha apuntado directo a mi corazón, ¡maldita sea!- chilló y cogió mi barbilla para que le mirara, ¿en serio eran tan verdes sus ojos?- Estoy malherido, y no por heridas de bala. Sus rechazos son más ácidos, más penetrantes. Y aunque llevo la tela blanca como bandera sé que no descansaré hasta ganarla, hasta demostrarme a mi mismo que todas las ansias de poder no siempre terminan en muertes.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que ese hombre estaba demasiado trastornado por la guerra y que deliraba hasta por las orejas. Estaba convencida de que había mascado demasiado tabaco. ¿Qué hacía si no, parado en mi jardín, cantándome serenatas de amor con matices de guerra? Cuando yo había ignorado todas sus atenciones, todas sus citas en el muelle.

-Yo.. yo…

-No hace falta que diga nada. Imaginaré sus palabras como bombas de pie, de esas que son difíciles de encontrar, de esas que te pueden hacer estallar en mil pedazos. Solo busco que abrace este cuerpo lleno de miedos, que me deje enredarme en cada uno de sus rizos como si fuera una cuerda salvavidas. Que me dé una esperanza para luchar por volver de esta guerra, que me dé a quien echar de menos.

-Creo que pide usted demasiado.

-Lo sé.

-Y creo que está completamente loco.

-Mi locura tiene un nombre.

-¿Ah si?¿Y ahora me soltará otra tremenda cursilería como _"tu nombre"_ o algo por el estilo?

-Eso pensaba hacer.

-Mire, vuelvo a pedirle que se marche.

Me miró y pensé si realmente sentía mis palabras. ¿Qué había hecho aquel soldado en mi? No entendía nada y aun así me preguntaba a mi misma si se iría condecorado con una victoria en el pecho.

Rió. Juro que en ese momento sentí que el ambiente olía demasiado a violetas.

-¿Puedo hacerle una proposición?

-No.

-Bien, la haré de todos modos.- El soldado se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y yo había creado una nueva gama de rojos en mis mejillas.

-Pues, ¡dispara!

Me miró sorprendido. ¡Claro, era un soldado! Y se iba a la guerra al anochecer. Mi corazón se saltó un latido con ese pensamiento.

-Quiero casarme con usted.

-¿Perdona?

-Sé que no es como las demás señoritas del pueblo, y por eso la deseo. Por eso me obsesiona. Quiero marcharme esta noche con una promesa de altar como insignia de guerra, con el sabor de sus besos como escudo ante cualquier ataque.

-Pero usted está…

-Loco, lo sé, pensé que ese punto ya estaba superado. Soy un loco soldado que pide su mano y que realmente no sabe de protocolos ni de cómo tratar a una señorita, pero le ofrezco mis habilidades para montar y desmontar un rifle. Pensé que servirían.

Evitar una sonrisa era prácticamente imposible. Ahí estaba yo, con ropas ligeras y un guapo-loco-soldado postrado ante mi. Un soldado que me ofrecía habilidad en el combate. Un soldado del que no sabía el nombre. Un soldado que me prometía noches en vela y corazones rotos a la espera de cartas manchadas de sangre.

Y yo no quería eso. Esa no era una guerra en la que tenía pensado alistarme.

-Debe marcharse- intenté no sollozar. Yo era fuerte. No por eso aquel soldado se había enamorado de mis gélidas miradas.

-Señorita…

-¡Que te vayas!

-Está bien. Me marcho. Pero dejo mi corazón entre sus blancas manos, y si no lo quiere ahí, lo dejaré entre las violetas que me recuerdan tanto a usted, porque sé que aquí estará mejor que asustado entre camillas y escopetas, entre los espantos de la guerra. Tenga buenas noches.

Se dio media vuelta y me liberó de su eterna mirada. Pude pensar mejor. Y aun así, no quería que se marchara. No sabía por qué, no sabía el cómo había llegado a esa situación. O tal vez si. Eran las nueve y el batallón salía al anochecer. Debía detenerlo o mi vida se iría con él.

-¡Espere!

Avancé a cortos pasos, él respiraba aliviado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? _'Salvándole' _pensé. O tal vez me estaba salvando a mi misma. Ahora sé que es así.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi con la eficacia de un francotirador, y me rendí. Nos acabábamos de conocer y aun así sentía el amargo sabor de una despedida en el paladar.

-Está todo bien, quédate conmigo. Tomemos el sol, hablemos de esa boda que me promete y sopesaré mis respuestas.

Nunca olvidaré el fulgor de sus ojos cuando se acostó sobre la hierba, a mi lado. Él vino buscando cariño, buscando esperanza. Y yo no era nadie para negársela cuando tenía una guerra que librar. Yo no quería ser su primera derrota. ¿Qué me había hecho este hombre?

Suya, me había hecho suya.

Acabó tumbado en mi regazo, todo un bribonzuelo descarado. Y me encantaba. Aun así su ceño fruncido no se relajaba y yo sabía por qué: no habría carta ni violeta que le anclara a mi a lo largo de los tiempos de batalla. Se tenía que marchar. Y yo me tenía que quedar en el pueblo, viviendo una vida que llevaba evitando una semana completa.

-¿Se tiene que ir ya?¿Tan pronto?

-Si, debo recoger mi equipaje. Partimos en dos horas.

"_Se va…"_

-Volveré.

-No lo jure.

-Se lo juro, entonces.

-Es usted un idiota.

-Lo sé. Un idiota que la ama y que jura que volverá, porque tiene que casarse con la mujer más bonita del mundo.

-Habladurías, deje de endulzarme la oreja o le echaré a patadas de aquí yo misma.

-No lo hará.

No, no lo haría, y no lo hice. No sabía si ponerme a llorar en ese momento o esperar a recibir sus cartas llenas de pólvora, si guardarme las lágrimas para firmar con ellas en las mías. Porque todo valía la pena, y a buenas horas lo veía. Porque un amor sufrido es mucho más valorado, porque no quería huir. Por él iba a ser cualquier cosa que me pidiera, y aún hoy lo sigo siendo. Si él buscaba esperanza, yo sería por siempre la suya.

-Quiero que vuelva, ¿entendido, soldado?

-Volveré, se lo repito. Vine hasta su jardín sangrando miedos de compañeros muertos, con miedo de no tener futuro. Ahora veo mi futuro en vuestros ojos, en vuestro cuerpo… quiero que me mande cartas, muchas cartas, quiero que me describa cada paso que da, cada golpe que se hace. Yo la curaré en la distancia. Porque si algo la hace daño, daré mi guerra por perdida. Usted y sus violetas serán mi esperanza, mi vida…

Se puso su boina y se la coloqué. Y se quedó junto a la verja, mirándome. Nos abrazamos a saber por cuanto tiempo, llegó tarde. No pronunciamos palabra alguna. Yo no sabía su nombre, ni él el mío. Yo era su clavo ardiendo, su ilusión, su billete de vuelta. Él era mi amor sufrido, ese que temía encontrar.

Le puse una violeta en el bolsillo de la camisa. Para que me oliera, para que eso nos atase a lo largo del camino. Esperaba sus cartas, y aún no se había ido.

Saltó la valla y escuché sus pasos alejarse. No le tenía miedo a nada. Era un soldado y se iba a la guerra al anochecer. Y además tenía una violeta en la camisa; era inmortal. Y lo más importante: tenía que escribir cartas manchadas de esperanza, sudor y pólvora.

* * *

Terminó su fascinante historia y se levantó con un "_¡Vamos a preparar galletas, que hoy te veo muy cooperativa!" _ dejándome con un millón de preguntas en la punta de la lengua. ¿Era aquel soldado mi abuelo?¿Se había conseguido casar su hermana con su maravilloso capitán?¿Cuantas cartas le mandó?

Mis preguntas no obtuvieron respuestas, pues mi queridísima abuela se encontraba perdida ente harina y pepitas de chocolate y demasiado ocupada para contestarme con más que un _"Otro día"._

Ahora tengo muy claro que debo dejar mi móvil y mi Tablet perdidos cuando vaya a visitar a mis abuelos. Y que si viene un batallón del ejército a mi pueblo, tengo que vestirme lo más mona posible e ignorarles en grado sumo, a ver si algún soldado masoquista cae.


End file.
